gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella James
Isabella James, better known by her nickname,' Bella',' '''is a main character in' JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation'. Bella is one of the younger members of New Directions, being a freshman at her time of introduction in For Your Entertainment. Bella has spent time as the female co-captain of New Directions (Seasons 1-2, Season 5), is currently a Cheerios Co-Captain, and is considered a diva due to her powerful and often dramatic performances, as well as her vocal ability. Bella is currently dating Reece Montgomery, her ex-girlfriend Hallie's cousin, and she was revealed to be struggling with bulimia in Self-Esteem. Her bulimia is also the primary focus of the Season 4 episode Gimme More. Bella was created by wiki member The blue eyes girl and is portrayed by Kaley Cuoco, best known for her role as Penny on the hit sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. Background There isn't a whole lot to know about Bella prior to For Your Entertainment as she was still in her freshman year during Season 1. She is Emma Pillsbury-Schuester's niece as her mother is Emma's sister. She and Hallie Grace, her best friend, have been friends since they were kids, although they were briefly separated when Hallie's mother forced her to go to Holy Name of the Mother Academy. Biography Season One In the premiere of Glee: The Next Generation, For Your Entertainment, Bella is first seen auditioning for glee club. Rachel is shown to be jealous of her voice. Will comments that she and Jaxon have something special. Later, Bella is seen preparing herself for New Directions first ever group performance. In Proud, Bella is first seen struggling with her locker. Miles comes to her rescue and the two begin to bond. After, she watches Rose Mitchell, Evan Marx and Breezy Hollister audition for New Directions. Later, Bella is seen visiting her best friend Hallie Grace who has lost the will to sing so Bella sings to her, she then tries to convince Hallie to join New Directions, but she rejects the offer. The following day, Bella approaches Miles Larson and discovers his scar, being one of the first people to see it. She then compliments Miles, saying all that she sees is his beautiful brown eyes. He then rushes away. Almost straight afterwards, in glee club, Miles apologises to Bella for being a jerk and the two's friendship is quickly repaired. She later joins New Directions in a group number. Bella has a reduced role in the next episode, Battle of the Sexes. She is first seen watching James Holland and Hallie audition for glee club, giving Hallie a congratulory hug afterwards. Next, Bella is appointed to design the dresses for the Boys Versus Girls competition. Later, she is seen getting a lift home from Miles and performing in the New Directions Girls' group number. In Two of Hearts, Miles asks Bella to be his girlfriend. Unfortunatley, she declines, saying he is a great friend but that she is confused. Bella later speaks with Hallie, after she believes that Emma Pillsbury knows about her twin children, a result of her being raped. Next, Bella is seen asking James and Jaxon if they are dating, along with the other glee club members. Soon after, Miles offers to carry Bella's books from her locker. She smiles and lets him. Later, the two sing a duet in Bella's bedroom. Season Two In Mash It Up! everyone thinks that Bella and Lana should do a mash up in the mash up contest that they were told about. Her and Lana perform their mash up. Hallie pulls her and Lana aside saying to give her a week to figure things out. During Yee-Haw Bella is approached by India Wilson, who was handing out flyers saying that were trying to get Lana kicked out the school. Bella voices her unhappiness of what India was doing. India states that she thought Bella was smarter then plotting against her and wondered why Bella wasn't with her against Lana seeing that she was after Hallie. India revealed that she used Bella's name and password to print off the flyers.Bella promised to stay friends with Hallie after Hallie broke up with her. And that she tells Hallie that she deserves to be happy and that Lana is a great girl.Jaxon and Nicole question Bella about why she did the flyers. And Bella states that is wasn't her but India using her name and password.Bella sings Mean to India. And with Jaxon, Nicole and Rose, Bell confronts India, who reveals that she has something big planned. At Hallie's fundraiser, she first meets Hallie's cousin Reece Montgomery, who she can't keep her eyes off of. Bella introduces Lana as the newest member of the Celibacy Club. She states that Kevin and Rose having sex is a big step. In Rhythm Nation she looked out into the audience and Reece was sitting there, smiling at her. She smiled back and swore she saw a wink. During Fear/Fearless she has a counseling session with her aunt, Emma. She is seeks her advice on the situation with Reece. Emma tells Bella her opinion on the whole thing. Bella ends the session.She along with Hallie and Lana pretend to fan girl over Jaxon. She has a confrontation with Hallie about her meeting Reece. Bella points out that she finds it unfair that Hallie gets to move on to Lana but she can't to Reece. She leaves Hallie standing there. In Snowed In Bella arrives with Reece Montgomery and his guitar. She ends up helping Emma and Sue cook Christmas Eve dinner. She sang in Winter Wonderland . Season Three Season Four Bella is first seen in Ch-Ch-Changes during Miles' flashback. She is seen next at Breadstix with Hallie and Lana. Hallie and her are talking Jersey Shore as Lana counted ceiling tiles. Bella makes a comment saying she was sorry they were boring her and that can talk about else. So Lana starts to talk about Star Trek which leaves Bella confused. Then she makes a comment about how her and Lana are so different. Bella notices that Hallie and her song was playing. She and Hallie start to sing it making Lana slightly jealous. Bella is seen outside Breadstix as she watches Hallie and Lana leaving. She starts to sing CrushCrushCrush as she flashbacks to when she realized she was in love with Hallie. She snaps out of the flashback to realize she had forgot about her date with Reece. Later she is seen comforting Hallie after she sings White Horse. Bella is only mentioned in The School of Hip-Hop. Personality Appearance Sexuality Bella is bisexual. She leans more towards guys then girls. Her only girlfriend was her best friend Hallie. She is currently dating Reece Montgomery. Relationships Miles Larson Miles and Bella had an instant attraction, and two quickly fell for each other. Bella at first flirted with Miles, but her confusing feelings for Hallie kept them from fully being together. In Two of Hearts, Bella decides to pick Hallie over Miles, but it is short lived, as Hallie has Bella break up with her and go back to Miles in Don't Turn Around. The two have a healthy and sweet relationship, constantly encouraging each other. In (It's) Hairspray it is revealed that Miles had an affair with India, and the two girls force him to choose between the two. He eventually chooses India, stopping his and Bella's relationship. It is shown the two still have remaining feelings for each other and remain somewhat good friends. *Start Of: Don't Turn Around (1x08) *End Of: Pretty In Pink (1x19) Hallie Grace Hallie and Bella have been best friends since they were in kindergarten. They used to play together, hang out, and sing together all the time. However, when Hallie began 6th grade, her mother took her out of public school and put her in a private Catholic school. She was later reunited with Bella at McKinley this current school year after Hallie transferred back. They have become best friends again. There are hints that Hallie has a crush on Bella. Bella, however, is struggling with her attraction to both Hallie and Miles. Since, "Invitationals," it has been revelaed that Bella chose Hallie and the two have started to date. The two broke up in "Yee-Haw". Reece Montgomery Songs: Season One Solos #'Impossible' (For Your Entertainment) #'Dragonfly' (Proud) #I Can Hear The Bells ((It's) Hairspray) #Good Morning Baltimore ((It's) Hairspray) #'He Loves U Not' (Ignorance) #'Ghost' (Sing-Off) #California Girls(Summer Love) Duets #'Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominoes' (Miles) ''(Invitationals) #'Don't Turn Around' ''(Hallie) ''(Don't Turn Around) #'I Will Always Love You' ''(Jaxon) ''(Battle For Sectionals) #Does He Love You ''(India) ''(Ignorance) #'Out From Under (Hallie) (Pretty In Pink) Solos (In a Group) #'The Nicest Kids in Town' (For Your Entertainment) ''(with Jaxon, Miles, Honey, Kevin & Nicole) #'Proud '(Proud) (with Miles & Jaxon) #'Bulletproof '(Battle of the Sexes) (with Breezy, Honey, Rose, Nicole & Hallie) #'Two of Hearts' (Two of Hearts) (with Jaxon, James & Miles) #'Right Now (Taste the Victory)' (Invitationals) (with Breezy, Lucas, James & Honey) #'This is Halloween' (This is Halloween) (with James, Hallie, Miles, John, Evan, Jaxon, Rose, Nicole, Breezy & Lucas) #'We're Not Gonna Take It' (This is Halloween) (with Jaxon, James, Hallie & Miles) #'The Monster Mash' (This is Halloween) (with John, Breezy, Miles, Jaxon, James, Lucas, Rose, India, Hallie, Nicole & Honey) #'Tonight, Tonight' (Don't Turn Around) (with Jaxon, Evan, James, Miles, Nicole, Breezy, John, Honey, India, Rose, Lucas & Hallie) #'The Circle of Life' (The Most Magical Music On Earth) (with India, John, Lucas & Nicole) #'Blow '(Battle For Sectionals) (with Jaxon, Hallie, Evan, Nicole, Rose, John, Miles & Lucas) #'Bulletproof (Sectionals Version)' (Battle For Sectionals) (with Honey, Miles, Nicole, Jaxon & Kevin) #'Where Are You Christmas?' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Miles, Honey, Hallie & Jaxon) #'My Only Wish This Year' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Brittany, India, Breezy, Nicole, Hallie, Rose & Honey) #'The Power of Love' (The Power of Love) (with Miles, Jaxon & James) #'Call It What You Want' (Love Conquers All) (with India, John, Hallie & Lucas) #'All You Need Is Love' (British Invasion) (with Hallie, Jaxon, Lucas, Kevin, Rose, India & James) #'Together Again' (Regionals) (with Hallie, James, Jaxon, Breezy, Honey & Kevin) #'They Don't Care About Us' (Heal the World) (with Jaxon, James, Hallie, Evan, India, Miles, Declan & John) #Welcome to the 60's((It's) Hairspray) (with James, Mercedes, Santana & Brittany) #Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now((It's) Hairspray) (with James, Honey, Hallie, Rose & India) #Without Love((It's) Hairspray) (with Jaxon, Hallie & Lucas) #Come So Far (Got So Far To Go)((It's) Hairspray) (with Breezy, Jaxon & Lucas) #'Let's Go To Vegas' (Vegas) (with Santana, Jaxon, Kurt, Will, Emma & Sue) #'Waking Up In Vegas' (Vegas) (with James, Hallie & Rose) #'We Found Love '(LDN) (with Jaxon, James & Hallie) Season Two Solos #'Mean' (Yee-Haw) #'Not Alone ' (New Divide) #'Within Me' (Heritage) #'Blackout' (Hollywood) #'Good Girl' (Gold Forever) Duets #'''Misery Business (India) (High School Never Ends) #'I Wanna Go ''(Hallie) ''(It's Britney, Bitch) #Truth Is' ''(Mercedes) ''(Duets Deux) #'I Hate Everything About You/Hate (I Really Don't Like You)' ''(Lana) ''(Mash It Up!) #'Fly/Fly' ''(Hallie) ''(Mash It Up!) Solos (In a Group) #'We R Who We R' (High School Never Ends) (with Jaxon, Rose, James, Miles, Breezy, Nicole, Hallie, Lucas, Evan & Honey) #'Goodbye (Goodbye) (with Hallie, India, Honey, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, James, Nicole & Lucas) #Stole (Goodbye) ''(with James, Jaxon & Hallie) '' #Womanizer (It's Britney, Bitch) (with India, Jaxon & Hallie) #Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix)' (It's Britney, Bitch) ''(with Rose, Kevin, Jaxon, Honey, Miles & Nicole) #'Party Rock Anthem' (Popular) (with Jaxon, James, Evan, Miles, Kevin, Aldy, Honey, Breezy & Rose) #'Club Can't Handle Me/2012/Dynamite' (Mash It Up!)'' (with James, Miles, Breezy, Aldy, Evan, Lucas, Bella, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, Honey & Nicole)'' #'Wild At Heart' (Yee-Haw) (with Miles, Nicole, Jaxon, Kevin, Rose & Hallie) #'Winter Wonderland' (Snowed In) (with Jaxon, Reece, Rachel, Miles, Natasha, Adam, Chad, Declan & Taylor) #'YMCA '(Labels) (with Taylor, Rose, Breezy, Honey & Hallie) #'L.O.V.E.' (L.O.V.E.) (with Honey, Breezy, Rose, Taylor, Lana & Jaxon) #'Guilty Pleasure' (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) (with Jaxon, Evan, Taylor, Aldy, James, Kevin, Rose & Nicole) #'Try Again' (Evan&B) (with James, Honey, Rose, Nicole & Lucas) #'Brokenhearted '(A Night To Remember) (with James, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, Miles & Breezy) #'Paris (Ooh La La)' (Gold Forever) (with Jaxon, Miles & Nicole) Season Three Solos #You Found Me (We Made It) #One Night Only (Night Out) #Most Girls (God Is A DJ) #Anxiety (Get Nervous) (Idol Worship) Solos (In a Group) #More Beautiful You (Self-Esteem) (with Evan & Hallie) Season Four Solos #CrushCrushCrush (Ch-Ch-Changes) #Fully Alive (Rock The Halls) #Gimme More (Gimme More) #All-American Girl (The Price of Freedom) #Poker Face (Glee Goes Gaga) Solos (In a Duet) #8 Easy Steps (James) (Jagged Little Pill) Solos (In a Group) #True Friend (Hallie and Honey) (When I'm Gone) #Mickey (Rose,Ana, and the Cheerios) (Homecoming) #She's So Mean (Lana, Hallie, Rose, Honey, and Ana) (Homecoming) Images BellaA.jpg BellaB.jpg BellaC.jpg BellaD.jpg BellaE.jpg set-035_001.jpg normal_the-big-bang-theory_05x16_025.jpg normal_set-010_002.jpg normal_set-010_001.jpg normal_set-010_003.jpg BellaGM.jpg|Gimme More BellaSO.jpg BellaIR.jpg BellaHOLLYWOOD.jpg|Bella about to perform "Blackout" in S2's Nationals. BellaS2Promo.jpg|Season Two Bella's promotional picture. Bella.jpg|JamesonOTP's original approximation for the character. BellaS5Promo.jpg|Bella's Season Five Promotional Pic Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:LGBT Characters Category:Core Characters Category:Main Characters